gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
Hi there Anonymous ONI agent! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Template:Gear Character page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . 'Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:52, September 24, 2011 Cheers Thanks for the correction on Gary's page, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Help with stories? Hey I've read some of your articles and was wondering if maybe you could help me come up with stuff for my story line. If you want to help you can contact me over Xbox Live or skype where my user name is KnightRider378. --Lieutenant Davis 16:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man I really appreciate it. --Lieutenant Davis 20:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi ONI, decided to start writing on the Wiki. It seems like fun to start a new character for another universe. --Imposter101 18:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Character profiles... With recent activity and additions to the fanon, I've noticed some authors are using random pics from other game platforms to use for their character profiles. It's one thing to use screenshots of Carmine A-Z, or some random Gear from a comic as a pic for their OC’s profile because not everyone has the time or means of illustrating their own for submission (that’s understandable), but using pics from other game illustrations, comics or whathaveyou, is a bit slapdash or ostentatious. Perhaps we need a generalized recommendation for being more sensible when placing pics for character profiles. However, this is merely a suggestion that may aid in keeping some continuity in this genre specific fanon. --Jonesybites 10:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Thanks, that would be awesome! I am new to making characters up, so i don't really know what to write rather than brain storm (while typing) and be like oh that'd be cool if so and so happend. Thanks for offering the help i appreciate it!! if i decide to create another person could you help me brainstorm and edit it?? lol i'm a little challenged with all the wiki symbols... :D thanks again!! (Coggearman 03:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks. Glad you enjoyed the page. Sorry about those formatting issues but I'm thankful you helped. --MtxDevin 04:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, how do you get to the standard format? --MtxDevin 01:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for the suggestion. --MtxDevin 22:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Xbox My Xbox was taken apart to see if my dad could fix my button and my tray--Lieutenant Davis 02:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I got a new Xbox.--Lieutenant Davis 18:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I need you to get back online we have a problem.--Lieutenant Davis 04:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) IF you can't well then it's not really worth the trouble i'll just handle it my self.--Lieutenant Davis 05:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Quick you need to kill Aidan and get on the Xbox.--Lieutenant Davis 17:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) edit war It's extremely obvious (to me) that you want a war to see who can write the most articles and edits by the time the night is up(and by that i mean when ever one of us falls asleep)--Lieutenant Davis 23:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Skype Hey man since i don't think my Xbox will be fixed anytime soon i was wondering what your Skype account was so that way we can make some progress with the story line.--Lieutenant Davis 00:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) you need to make one. quickly. NOW.--Lieutenant Davis 05:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) you don't need to use a mic because there is a IM bar thing and it's just easier than sending messages over wikia.--Lieutenant Davis 18:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Xbox get on Xbox im bored and im stuck with the colonel.--Lieutenant Davis 00:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sargent i don't give a rats bollocks what you have to do just do it.--Lieutenant Davis 00:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hello how are you doing Anonymous ONI agent and erm do you think they should make a gears 4 ? Get on Xbox now!!! Bailey ian is annoying the the shit outta me get on xbox now.--Lieutenant Davis 00:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Why did you write an article about a weapon we already know about.--Lieutenant Davis 01:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Bailey get on Xbox there's no one online.--Lieutenant Davis 22:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) something is wrong with the wiki every time i go to a random page it signs me out icluding the ones i just made today, it even signed me out while i was making them.--Lieutenant Davis 02:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Writing... Well, so you have an array of characters that you have created...my question is when are you going to write/post a fan-fic (or roleplay) about them? --Jonesybites 06:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Halo:CE Hey how do I find you on Halo:CE.--Lieutenant Davis 02:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ian's page Bailey I need you to put that Colonel Hoffman photo in Ian's info box. It won't work with me.--Lieutenant Davis 23:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Book Progress Bailey my Xbox Live ran out on Monday and I want to know how far you've gotten in your book.--Lieutenant Davis 01:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) That random comment as you call it is because you killed me five years before you died you son of a bitch.--Lieutenant Davis 20:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Bailey I'm going to start writing on Halo Fanon again so I was wondering if things I write could be apart of your story line.--Lieutenant Davis 00:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You said you'd do that.--Lieutenant Davis 00:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Anonymous ONI agent (you have NO idea how much it pained me to say that) I will begin writing in a minute.--Lieutenant Davis 01:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You said you need to approve of article but you haven't been on Xbox ( I got mine renewed).--Lieutenant Davis 01:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Would it be safe to assume the worst and say you won't be on Xbox at all this spring break.--Lieutenant Davis 13:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm bored out of my mind and I need your dry sense of humor, don't make me quote Monty Python and the holy grail.--Lieutenant Davis 18:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Whats going on? I've noticed you haven't been on the Xbox for a while, and I still need a little help. So I was just wondering if everything was okay.--Sticks and stones may break my bones, but a 1-ton tungsten projectile magnetically accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light breaks everything 22:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) could you at least get on xfire?--And on that day not a single fuck was given 00:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Get on Xbox Anonymous get on Xbox, hurry--I am aim to please, and I don't miss, if I do you won't live long enough to notice (talk) 23:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous gt on the IRC.--I am aim to please, and I don't miss, if I do you won't live long enough to notice (talk) 14:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) AOA, get on the IRC or XBL please.--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I would really enjoy working with you guys especially because of how new I am to this whole thing. I completely understand the problems with not being around often, I am rarely around on weekends and I get home at around 6pm on weekdays so this usually isn't a priority. Thanks again. --Lt. Nolan Kantorek (talk) 01:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sup Yo awesome ONI dude, is there a template for deletion on this wiki, if so please delete Tytus Kaliso, I made an error when I sought to make him. Thanks. --Jacen Fett (talk) 01:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, Thanks for the feed back and if it is not too much trouble, do you mind reading the intro? I think it outlines the plot but I may be wrong What we know as Reapers, have been around for eons… Although the Reapers are hell-bent on eradicating all sentient beings every, there are those select few that have caught their bionic eye. The Reapers concentrated their efforts specifically on one of the more infamous and well known species known as the Locust. Their cold, calculating observed the raw instinct that these massive creatures who reached heights excess of seven feet, the weaker of the species still wielding the strength to dismember a man with the flick of a finger. The reapers not only observed the sheer force of the Locust Horde, but the tenacity of these monstrosities that never stop attacking until after their dying breath. This is why the reapers made sure to abduct only the most promising young of the ultimate war machine of a race, making sure to take a handful of every sub-species within the race during the first few days after Emergence Day. Oh that is just the rough version, I haven't made it better yet. Hello, I am rather new to this specific wiki fannon, but I've been on others including Halo Fanon. I'd just like to point out that with the Unit Infobox ( http://gowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Unit_Infobox ) it is way to hard to be able to read what it says. The background is black with a dark gray text, for example the page I just created: Legacy Squad it's nearly impossible. Thanks for your time, LegacySix (talk) 21:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) So ONI you kinda fell off the grid a while ago and I was just wondering if this wiki is worth editing on or not, there dosent seem to be much going on, in fact you appear to have been gone from the internets since 2013. Anyway, I got an idea for a Beastmaster and his trusty Bloodmount. He used to be the royal stable master for the Queens palace, and his Bloodmount is like a badass alpha male. After Marcus and co. flooded the hollow he managed to survive with his pet and bascially went around terrorizing Stranded and hunting Lambant, gathering up other Locust as he went along. Eventually he became a Savage Locust Warlord, though he and he and his boys were wiped out by a renegade group of Onyx Guard in a final badass stand. (no survivors on either side) I like the name Lugth.--T42 (talk) 01:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) =I Need Some Advice= Huh, no message page, that's new. Dah, anyway, I have a character that pretty much throws all Locust and Lambent canon to the wind, and would like some help with her. John Winter (talk) 03:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I Thought This Was a Fanon not some site that so blindly follows canon, without ever think about a 'what if' scenario. Also worth noting is that I asked about the RP, and was told to go right on ahead and see if anyone responded. Ergo, you were in error for kicking me out of it. John Winter (talk) 03:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, why are you asking me to put an NCF in when YOU already did? John Winter (talk) 03:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I've added the disclaimer, though I fail to see why you couldn't have added it. I would think someone so bold as to accuse someone else of lacking permission to join an RP when they did have permission could do something so menial as add a template to an article instead of adding another that just makes someone else press a few keys for you. Forgive me if I sound rude, but I've had a VERY long day. John Winter (talk) 03:39, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I THINK I've added the appropriate disclaimer, as fanfiction is a story, not an article about a character. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I added the right one, just to be sure. John Winter (talk) 04:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Ah, good. Because there were two, but the other one said it was for fanfiction, but said it was needed to be put for an article to not be removed. John Winter (talk) 16:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I am writing a gears of war book it is called war never changes it is going to be a 5 book series i hope you read this if you do i would your permission to post it on here